


Don't Let Go

by Mybesthxbit



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, vampire darkiplier, vampire!dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybesthxbit/pseuds/Mybesthxbit
Summary: You agree to a dinner date with Dark, but you never expected things would end the way they did...
Relationships: Dark / You, Darkiplier/Reader, Darkipllier/You, Ethan Nestor/Reader, Ethan Nestor/You, Markiplier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time ever writing and publishing a fic, let alone a smut fic so please be gentle with me lol
> 
> Also this fic is inspired by a song called Fangz by The Ready Set. More chapters will be coming soon!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z2He4HpPic

“Wake up my love,” Your eyes shot open at the sound of Dark’s voice. Your throat was on fire.  
“Dark,” you managed to croak out, “so… thirsty…”  
“I know, darling, here drink this,” he responded, holding a cup up to your lips. You expected to taste water, but instead a sickly sweet, thick liquid hit your tastebuds. You coughed at the texture. “Drink it, love. It’ll bring back your strength.” You could tell Dark was being genuine, so you once again let him bring the cup to your lips. You sucked down the entire glass and could feel your energy coming back. You wiped your lips and noticed your sleeve had turned red.  
“Dark…” you started, worry filling your voice, “Dark, what the fuck did I just drink?”  
Dark chuckled. “Calm down, darling,” he could tell you were starting to panic. “You just drank blood. Hey, seriously, relax. Do you remember anything from last night?”  
You racked your brain. As you looked around the room, you noticed that everything was incredibly clear. You reached up to see if you had your glasses on, only to find that you didn’t. You could tell you didn’t sleep with your contacts in (which honestly wasn’t out of the realm of something you would do) because your eyes weren’t dry. As you were thinking, Dark’s words sank in.  
“Dark did you say I just drank blood? FUCKING BLOOD?!” the panic really started to settle in. Why did it taste so sweet? Why did you kind of enjoy it? Blood? You knew Dark had an otherworldly presence but at no point did vampire ever come to mind.  
“Yes, my love, you drank blood. Allow me to jog your memory,” Dark responded, holding out his hand. You hesitate, he moves it closer, encouragingly. You reluctantly grab it and immediately see yourself and Dark in a dimly lit room. It was starting to come back to you.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had agreed to a dinner date with Dark and had ended up back at his place. Things were going well, and getting intimate quite fast. It hadn’t occured to you at any point that night that Dark hadn’t eaten anything during your date. So there you were, sitting on his couch, inching closer and closer with each minute. As you talked, Dark put his arm around you and allowed you to snuggle into his side. He was incredibly charming, and you genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. After a little while, you looked up and noticed Dark staring down at you.  
“Everything okay?” you asked.  
“Yes, of course. Just admiring how beautiful you are,” Dark said, making you blush. He was stroking the inside of your wrist with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around your shoulders. You could tell he was lost in thought. His fingers seemed to trace the veins specifically.  
“Y/n,” Dark said, “have you ever imagined what it would be like to live forever?” You looked up at him, slightly confused.  
“I mean, maybe,” you started, “but never seriously thought about it. I mean it’s impossible, right? Why do you ask?”  
You swore you saw his eyes flash red. Not with anger, his eye color just changed and it almost looked as if they were glitching.  
“You should really open your mind, Y/n. You’d be surprised at whom and what exists alongside you.”  
Dark noticed you stiffen slightly. You couldn’t tell if he was just being cryptic or if he was being serious. He leaned down, looking into your eyes, and the next thing you knew his lips were on yours. You were surprised at first, but quickly leaned into the kiss. You had secretly been hoping this would happen. You couldn’t tell if it was the wine you had been drinking throughout the night, or just a wave of sheer confidence overtaking you, but you moved to deepen the kiss, your tongue playing at Dark’s lips. He opened his mouth, his tongue crashing into yours. You two stayed like this, and after a few moments you felt your tongue hit something sharp. You pulled away, touching your finger to where your tongue was now cut.  
“You alright, love?” Dark asked, confused.  
“Yeah, just cut my tongue somehow? I’ll be fine, what’s a little blood, right?” Now it was Dark’s turn to stiffen up. “Dark? Dark, what’s the matter?” Once again you noticed his eye color had changed. They flashed between red and black. You started to back away from Dark, completely terrified. The taste of your own blood and the rush of fear making you sick to your stomach.  
Dark seemed to realize what was happening and quickly composed himself.  
“Y/n, I’m so sorry,” he started, reaching for you. He kicked the charm back on. “I just have a thing about blood.”  
“A thing? What do you mean by that? Like you’re scared by blood?” You say, relaxing slightly. “And Dark, why the hell are your eyes red?”  
“Y/n, do you trust me?” Dark asked, “You deserve to know the truth, but in order for me to tell you I need you to trust me.”  
You stared back at him blankly, completely lost in thought. Do you trust him? Not entirely, but something in you was telling you to say yes. On the other hand, you wanted him so badly.  
“What happens if I say I do?” You say, mustering up confidence you didn’t realize you still had.  
“You get the best orgasm of your human life,” Dark growled, a devilish grin on his face. “and you will have the chance to live forever. I think you’ve already figured out what I am and why my eyes are red, love. But to quell any doubts, yes. I am a vampire. If you trust me, allow me to change you.”  
Your head was reeling. You started to believe that this was all a fever dream, or that maybe this was because you were drunk. And yet that feeling in your gut told you to say yes. So you did, and Dark’s lips were immediately on yours again. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, going for your bleeding tongue. He flipped the two of you over, pressing his hardening dick against your thigh. You could feel the heat between your legs rising. Dark started moving his kisses down your neck, hitting that sweet spot right in the crook of your shoulder, which resulted in a soft moan escaping you. Dark smirked and nibbled softly on the skin, driving you mad. You felt his hands creep underneath your top, pulling it over your head and reaching for your breasts. You released his shoulders so you could reach around and unhook your bra, while Dark’s now fully red eyes watching you intently as you did so. You could see the excitement in his pants as your bra fell to the floor. Once again, his lips were crashing down on yours and his hands were kneading your boobs. His rough thumbs circled your nipples and you couldn’t stop the moans coming from your mouth.  
“Dark,” you breathed, “Dark, hold on a second.”  
Dark stared back at you, raising an eyebrow in confusion. You were fine, fantastic really, but now it was your turn to tease. You slowly reached forward, pulling the tie around Dark’s neck. You pulled him in nice and close and started undressing his top half. He watched, letting out a low growl when your lips connected with his neck. You kissed your way down his neck, pushing him to recline on the couch. You left a trail of kisses down his abdomen until you finally found yourself at his pants. He let out a hiss as you unbuckled his belt and pants and freed his erection from the constricting fabric. You stroked his length a few times, before taking him into your mouth. His hand almost immediately reached for your hair as you bobbed up and down. You kept up a relentless pace and whenever you felt Dark’s grip in your hair tighten, you would pull off and move up to kiss him.  
“Oh no, darlin’, it’s my turn now,” you heard Dark growl, and the next thing you knew you were on your back in Dark’s bed. You had no idea how you got there so quickly but seeing Dark’s face between your legs quickly pushed that query out of your mind. Dark moved up your thighs, giving light kisses at first that quickly changed to sharp nips as he got closer to your core. He licked a stripe up your slit and harshly started sucking on your clit. You didn’t even try to hold back the obscene sounds you were making as Dark drove you absolutely insane.  
“Daaark, oh my- oH MY GOD DARK,” you screamed. “DARK I’M GETTING CLOSE.” The second Dark heard you scream those words he pulled off. You groaned at the sudden lack of contact. “Asshole,” you muttered.  
“Ah, ah, now y/n. Don’t push your luck. I was being nice after you teased me so cruelly.” Touché. “Are you ready?” Dark asked, lining himself up with your hole. You nodded. “Now, now. Use your words. I wanna hear that pretty voice of yours. And I especially want to hear it screaming my name.”  
“I’m ready, Dark,” you replied. That was all he needed. He thrust into you, hard. His pace was absolutely relentless. You felt that coil in your stomach grow tighter and tighter with each thrust.  
“Dark ohhhh my god,” you moaned “Yes, please, harder, faaSTER!” You didn’t know where all this was coming from. All you knew was you had an extremely attractive ma- v a m p i r e, railing you so hard you couldn’t think straight. Dark was getting close as well, his hips growing sloppier by the second.  
“Y/n,” he panted, “Y/n I’m going to bite you when we cum, is that alright?”  
“Yes, Dark, please oh my god I’m so close!” you cried. With a few more thrusts, Dark sent you over the edge and you were cumming hard around his dick. You were too caught up in your own orgasm to feel Dark’s mouth latch onto your wrist. With one last sloppy thrust you felt him clamp down and the whole world went black.


	2. You Are in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n tells her roommate Ethan what happened, and things changed drastically for her.

A month had gone by, and you were adjusting to your new life as a vampire. Your e/c eyes had been replaced by a piercing red. You didn’t need your glasses anymore but you thanked god that you had experience with contacts because Dark had given you colored contacts that matched your original eye color to wear if you went out in the world. You were also grateful that Dark was somehow able to provide you with blood bags to drink instead of you having to feed off humans. You knew it would eventually have to happen but you also knew you weren’t ready to deal with the guilt you would feel from draining someone.  
Dark had also been instructing you on how to keep things normal and make it seem like you were still human. Thankfully, you were able to keep your relationships with all your friends and family normal. While Dark was a little protective of you, the two of you agreed to keep it strictly at sex. You knew you weren’t the only person Dark had fucked or was currently fucking, so you were completely okay with it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were hanging out in your room one day painting when you got a text from your roommate, Ethan.  
 _Eefie Boi <3: Hey, just finished filming with Mark, gonna go grab some dinner. Wanna join?_  
You chuckled to yourself, knowing you didn’t need to eat but would enjoy the company.  
 _You: Yeah, definitely! Meet you in like 20 mins? Finishing up a painting rn lol_  
 _Eefie Boi <3: Sounds great!_  
You added a few more details to the painting before washing your hands and changing out of your painting clothes. After touching up your hair, you put in your colored contacts and put on a quick eye look. While inspecting yourself in the mirror, you heard a voice in the back of your head.  
 _“Who you all dolled up for, love?”_ Dark’s voice echoed.  
“Dark,” You said out loud, forgetting he wasn’t actually there. “I’m just going to get dinner with Ethan. No big deal.”  
 _“We both know that that’s not true, Y/n,”_ Dark responded, _“You seem to forget that I can read your thoughts? We both know you have feelings for ‘Eefie Boi.’ I may be protective, but I want you happy as well. Just be careful.”_

Dark was right. You did have feelings for Ethan. You had known Ethan for years before you both moved out to LA. You had met him at a concert you were both at near his hometown in Maine. You were from a small town in Massachusetts, but had traveled to Maine to see your one of your favorite bands. You got to talking with Ethan in line and you both realized you had similar interests. You followed each other on twitter and started talking there. You were sad when he moved to LA, but after about a month of him living there he sent you a message:  
 _“Hey y/n! I know this is gonna sound crazy, and don’t feel any pressure to do this, but I’m looking for a roommate and was wondering if you wanted to come and live out here with me?”_  
You told him yes almost immediately. You started packing your things and after about two weeks of getting your life together and Ethan flying back so he could road trip with you cross-country, you were on your way.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You met up with Ethan at your favorite taco spot. He pulled you in for a hug as soon as he saw you.  
“Eef, it’s been like 3 hours,” you laughed, hugging him back.  
“I knooooow,” he replied. “I just missed you, that’s all.” He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.  
“How’re Mark and Amy? How’d filming go today?” you asked, sitting down in the chair Ethan had pulled out for you.  
“Good! To both of those questions.” You sat and listened intently while Ethan told you about the video he and Mark were working on. Normally, you would have been there with them, but since you turned you didn’t want to take any chances. You and Ethan sat and talked while waiting for your tacos to come out. When they finally did, you relished in the amazing aroma rising from the plate. Ethan was looking down at his phone when you heard that familiar voice in the back of your head.  
 _“Tacos, y/n? You do remember you don’t need to eat human food anymore, right?”_  
 _“Dark, shush. These tacos are incredible,”_ you thought back. Sometimes you couldn’t stand him popping into your head like that. _“And_ you _seem to forget that I’m out to dinner with my_ human _roommate. So I need to at least make it look like I’m eating. Something you clearly forgot to do the night you turned me.”_  
 _“You didn’t seem to notice.”_  
 _“Blame that on the wine, smartass.”_  
“Y/n? Hello? Earth to Y/n!” Ethan said, waving his hand in front of your face.  
“Oh my god, sorry. Spaced out real hard there,” you repsonded, cussing Dark out in your mind, knowing full well he could hear you. “Dude these tacos look and smell so fucking good.” Ethan chuckled, still looking at suspiciously. You nervously took a sip from the water bottle you had brought in your purse. That familiar sweet liquid ran over your tongue and you made an effort to make sure all the blood had gone down before opening your mouth again.  
“Whatcha drinking?” Ethan asked, causing you to sit up a little straighter.  
“Oh, just some cherry pomegranate crystal light,” you said, laughing nervously. You took a bite of the tacos in front of you. You thanked any higher power that you could still taste how good these tacos were. After finishing your meal, you and Ethan paid and went home.  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Ethan asked, plopping down onto the couch in your living room. You placed your leftovers in the fridge and grabbed a fresh “crystal light.”  
“Eeeeh, you know I’m more of a youtube video person, Eef,” you replied.  
“Okay, fair,” Ethan said, “How about we compromise and watch a show? The Mandolorian has been sitting there waiting for us to watch it.”  
You chuckled. “Oh hell yeah! Not gonna lie I completely forgot we still needed to watch it.” You walked over and plopped down next to Ethan, snuggling into his side when he put his arm around you.  
 _“He feels the same way, you know,”_ Dark said, causing you to jump a little.  
“You okay, y/n?” Ethan asked.  
“Yeah, sorry,” you said. “Just got a chill that’s all.”  
 _“Dark, I swear to god, I will kick your ass.”_ You thought. _“And what do you mean ‘he feels the same way?’”_  
 _“Don’t threaten me with a good time, y/n.”_ You rolled your eyes. _“I mean that he has feelings for you. I can read minds, remember? He would never say it, but he has a huge crush on you. Has since he met you at that concert. May be a good eternal companion for you…”_ Dark said, surprising you. You never thought he would have suggested someone else for you.  
You snuggled closer to Ethan as you mindlessly watched the show on the tv. Ethan rested his head on yours and you traced your finger back and forth over his chest, feeling his heartbeat. When the episode ended you looked up at Ethan and smiled.  
“Hey Eef, can I ask you something?” you asked, quickly adding, “It’s not anything huge I promise.”  
Ethan looked down at you, furrowing his brows in confusion. “Yeah what’s up?”  
“Do you remember the night we first met? At that show in Portland?”  
Ethan smiled, “Yeah that was a great night. Got to see an awesome show and meet a really awesome girl.” He said, pulling you closer to him. You smiled, and mustered up the courage to press your lips to his. He was surprised at first, but quickly returned the kiss. After a couple of moments you pulled away and smiled at him.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for years, you know,” you said. “I really, really like you Eef.”  
“I really, really like you too, y/n. I’ve just been too scared to say anything. I didn’t want you to reject me.” Ethan responded, a blush spreading across his cheeks. You kissed him again, deeper this time. You felt his tongue pushing into your mouth, and you returned the favor, being mindful not to let him do the same thing Dark did to you. Before things got too intense, you pulled away. Ethan breathlessly groaned at the sudden lack of contact. You grabbed onto his wrist, holding it. Ethan started to squirm.  
“Y/n? Are you okay? Why are you holding my wrist so hard?” You held your grip steady. “Y/n? Please, let go, you’re hurting me.”  
 _“Don’t let go,”_ you heard Dark say, _“you are in control and you’re ready. Take what’s yours. Come on now, let him see your fangs.”_  
“Ethan do you trust me?” you asked, loosening your grip slightly. “If I tell you something, something important about me, can you trust that I’m telling you the truth?”  
“Yes, y/n, of course I trust you,” Ethan responded. You hesitantly pulled out the colored contacts, revealing your red eyes. You also allowed your fangs to peek out.  
“Are you…” Ethan trailed off, knowing full well exactly what you were telling him. “Was it Dark?”  
“Wait, you knew Dark was a vampire and you didn’t tell me?!” you responded, completely shocked.  
“Actually no,” Dark said, suddenly appearing behind Ethan, causing you both to jump. “I’ll leave soon, allow you both to get back to your night, but no, Ethan didn’t know. Mark has told him many things about me, but the whole vampire thing was just a fan-fueled thing to start. Funny how things manifest themselves, no?”  
“Dark,” Ethan growled, “You turned her?”  
“Completely consentual, _Eefie Boi_ ,” Dark spat back. “And she’s now asking you for consent to do the same. I promise you, I will stay out of her life, besides to provide blood bags and for _other things_. You’ll have each other forever. We all know that’s what you both want.” Both you and Ethan quirked an eyebrow at the 'other things' comment. You knew exactly what Dark was talking about, and your stomach dropped when you felt that Ethan knew too. You looked at Ethan, searching his face for any kind of answers. After a few moments of thought, he looked up at you and nodded.  
“Ethan,” you said, “Are you absolutely sure? You don’t have to do this.”  
“Y/n,” Ethan responded, “I’ve loved you since the first night we met. If there’s an oppurtunity to spend an eternity with you, I’m going to take it.”  
“And with that,” Dark interrupted, “I’ll be on my way. Maybe I’ll pay Mark and Amy a visit. I’ve restocked your blood bags, y/n. Have fun you crazy kids.” And just as quickly as he appeared, Dark was gone.  
“How long ago did he turn you?” Ethan asked quietly.  
“About a month,” you responded, nervously. “I didn’t want to make things weird between us. I really do love you, Ethan.”  
Before you could say any more, Ethan’s lips were crashing down on yours. You returned the kiss, flipping the two of you over so you had Ethan pinned on his back. You straddled his hips, coming back down to kiss him.  
“Y/n,” he said breathlessly, the friction of your hips grinding down on his driving you both insane. “When are you gonna turn me?”  
“After we have some fun,” you responded, moving your kisses down his neck. You hooked your hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head. You then continued trailing kisses down until you were at the waistband of his sweatpants. You looked up at him, looking for the okay, which came in the form of a quick nod. You ripped off his pants and boxers in one go, watching his dick spring up at full attention. You gave it a few strokes before climbing back up to straddle his hips again. Ethan adjusted himself, sitting up so he could kiss you and also strip the clothes off your body. He delicately pulled off your shirt and his hands immediately went to work with your boobs. You moaned loudly at the contact and at the friction you were creating by grinding down on Ethan’s erection.  
“Let’s take this somewhere a little more private,” Ethan suggested. You agreed. Before you could stop him, Ethan basically pants-ed you causing you to laugh yourself into a giggle fit. He kissed your forehead and picked you up, carrying you to his bedroom. When you got there, he threw you onto the bed with such force you’d think you had already changed him. He started to kiss his way up your legs, planting a kiss on each side all the way up. When he hit your thighs, the kisses changed to bites, causing you to ball his sheets up in your fists. You looked down, only to see him staring back at you, lovingly. You nodded and he immediately dove into you, sucking on your clit. You screamed, the way his mouth moved driving you wild. He inserted a finger into you and started pumping relentlessly. You reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair.  
“More Ethan, pleaaase oh god,” you mewled. He gladly inserted another finger, his mouth never leaving your clit. You felt yourself getting close. “Eeethan please, I’m so close!” you exclaimed, his fingers curling into your g-spot. With a few more pumps, you were cumming hard around his fingers. You only took a second to catch your breath before pushing him into the mattress. He landed with a grunt, surprised at your strength and speed. You kissed him hard, and once again trailing your kisses down his abdomen until you reached his dick. You took him into your mouth, bobbing up and down slowly at first, then picking up your pace. You could hear his hands banging against the mattress, grabbing the sheets.  
“y/n, I’m-“ Ethan said, as you pulled off him with a ‘pop.’ He threw his head back with a groan. You climbed up on top of him, lining him up with your hole. You sank down onto him, both of you moaning obscenely. Once you got used to his size, you started moving. You both found your rhythm and Ethan started pounding into you relentlessly.  
“Ethan,” you said breathlessly, “I’m going to bite you when you cum. Is that okay?”  
“Yes, oh my god, y/n, you feel so good,” he panted. You could tell his hips were starting to get sloppy. You were also close, you bent down and started kissing his neck. This seemed to push him over the edge, his final sloppy thrust pushing you over the edge. You bit down hard on his neck, feeling his body go slack underneath you.  
“I’ll see you in the morning, Eefie Boi, I love you so much,” you said, pulling off him and cleaning the two of you up before curling up next to him in bed.


End file.
